Discovering Yourself
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Dr. Brennan discovers who she really is and who she might secretly be in love with. BoothBrennan. ONE SHOT


Okay this is my first Bones fic so please do NOT be mean I'm used to writing Buffy the Vampire Slayer fiction.

Dis: Don't own Bones cause if I did the episodes would have better names and the show would probably suck

* * *

Dr. Brennan discovers who she really is and who she might secretly be in love with. Booth/Brennan. 

I wake up in a shirt that definitely does not belong to me. I realized that someone is next to me and I also realize that my head is pounding. I open my eyes and everything I see is slightly blurred. I bring my hands to my eyes and rub them. The room I'm in becomes clearer as does the person I'm next to.

"Booth," I mumble.

"Bones, you're awake," He says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You got really drunk. Hodgins spiked the eggnog," He answers my question.

My stomach is churning and my head is pounding worse than before.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask. He points in the direction and I run and he follows me. I throw up the entire contents of my stomach and Booth holds my hair behind me. He finds an extra toothbrush for me and hands me a tube of toothpaste. Once I've finished I feel a whole lot better than I did 10 minutes ago.

He makes us breakfast and we just sit in his kitchen in silence. He finishes cooking the bacon and eggs and places a plate in front of me but I don't eat.

"You should really eat something Bones," He says. I look up at him. I pick up the fork and take a small bit out of the eggs. We eat, again in silence. When we're both finished Booth puts the dishes in his sink and comes over to sit next to me again.

"What really happened last night?" I ask.

"Hodgins thought it would be funny to spike the eggnog at the party, and you got drunk and it was really quite funny actually," He said.

"Booth," I say. I smack him.

"You came onto Angela and Zack. And I took you home with me," He finished.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well I wasn't going to let you drive yourself home," He answered.

My mind is reeling. I was coming onto Angela and Zack and I'm betting that I was coming onto Booth as well.

"We didn't do "anything"?" I ask.

"I would never take advantage of you Temperance," He answered.

I'm startled. Did Seeley Booth just call me Temperance? Booth calling me by my given name scares me. I know I usually tell him off for calling me Bones but that nickname gave me something. Bones became my mask. The name helped me hide from who I am, and not just from everyone else, but from myself as well. It has helped me keep my heart in that little box.

"Temperance?" Booth questions.

I am snapped from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine." Those are the only words I can say. I really don't know how I am. I'm not even sure that I know who I am. Am I Bones or am I Temperance? Bones would be using big words that no one around her can understand, but what would Temperance do? I don't know.

"You don't look fine," He replies. "You look confused." The words he's just used describe exactly how I'm feeling. I am very confused. Seeley has called me Temperance twice if that isn't confusing I don't know what is.

"It's not like you to call me Temperance," I bluntly state.

"I thought you hated it when I called you Bones," He says in reply.

"I've gotten used to it," I reply.

Is what I just said true? Have I really gotten used to being called Bones? I think that I have become used to him calling me that. As I think more deeply about it I start to think that maybe I even like when he calls me Bones. Where are these thoughts coming from? Which part of me is thinking these thoughts? Is it Bones or Temperance? These questions run through my mind, and it makes me think that I might need psychological help. I think I'm going crazy. I look at Booth and ask him the one question that is now circling my mind.

"Is this a dream?" I ask. He looks at me funny.

"What makes you think this is a dream?" He replies with his own question, because I know he has no idea as to whether or not this is a dream.

"Booth I'm confused, and that usually doesn't happen in real life," I say. I know sometimes when he and Angela talk about real world human stuff I get confused, but not like this.

I don't think he knows what to say. Is he confused too? I stare at him. My eyes start to leave his eyes. I'm looking at his lips. Before I give my mind that chance to think about what I'm doing, I kiss Booth. I'm surprised because he is kissing me back. We fall out of our seats and onto the floor. If I was confused before I don't know what word would describe how I feel now? Why did I kiss Booth?

He's staring at me and I'm staring at him. My eyes go back to his lips. Do I want Booth? Does he want me? Was Angela right all this time? We're back to staring into each other's eyes. I take this time to notice how beautiful his eyes are. We kiss again. Who knows how long we've been lying on the floor kissing, but we're soon to realize that we are there. Am I making sense any more?

Our voices have failed us until now. He asks me if I'm sure about this and I think. I think I've found who I am and I think that who I am wants to be in a serious relationship with Seeley Booth. As we kiss our way into his bedroom I know who I am. I'm Temperance Brennan. I've taken off my mask and thrown it into the wind. I've discovered the real me.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW reviews make me feel all warm inside even if there is a foot of snow on the ground 


End file.
